


The Holby City Hospital of Horrors

by kooili



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Holby Halloween Monster Mash 2018, Mummies, Necromancy, Werewolves, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili
Summary: When Bernie Wolfe gets a very unusual invitation for a job interview, she tries to ignore it. But the Holby City Hospital of Horrors will not be ignored.





	The Holby City Hospital of Horrors

She found it sitting in her locker on top of the pile of clothing she had stuffed inside it earlier when she changed into scrubs for theatre. Bernie stared at the envelope in surprise - she was almost certain she’d locked the locker door so how had this envelope managed to find its way inside?

_ Berenice Griselda Wolfe. _

Her name, written in elaborate cursive script - almost old-fashioned - was the only writing on it. There wasn’t a stamp, post mark or, she discovered when she flipped it over, a return address. A bright red seal adorned the back of the envelope, centered where the apex of the flap was normally affixed. She ran her thumb over the rough texture of the thick cream envelope, searching for a seam, some natural way to open the completely sealed package.

Bernie was engrossed with her task and hardly noticed someone entering the locker room until a voice called out.

“Ms Wolfe.” 

She looked up, the envelope slipping out of her grasp, falling onto the floor. 

“Yes?” Bernie’s head snapped up as she greeted the nurse.

“Sorry to startle you.” The young woman flashed her an apologetic look before she bent over to pick up the fallen envelope. She glanced at it for a moment as she straightened herself. “Oh, I meant to say earlier, someone left this for you while you were in theatre.”

“Who?” Bernie asked as the envelope was handed back to her.

“She didn’t say her name. Brunette in a sharp suit, about your age. Seemed to know you quite well.”

“Oh?” Bernie frowned as she wracked her brain, trying to think of who it might have been.

The nurse shrugged. “She knew you were in theatre and said she’d leave that in your locker when I offered to put it aside for you.”

Bernie looked at the envelope again, her curiosity definitely piqued by now, and was about to tear it open when she suddenly remembered that the other woman had been looking for her. 

“Was there something you needed me for?”

The nurse nodded. “It’s the patient in bay one. Test results are back and it’s not looking good.” 

Bernie nodded and shoved the mysterious envelope back into her locker before following her back on to the ward. “Fill me in.”

****

She forgot all about it until much later. Her shift had been eventful to say the least and it was touch and go with that final patient. A small smile crossed her face as she remembered the look of relief on the partner’s face after delivering the news that her wife was on the road to recovery. It was followed by a breath-stealing bear hug which caught Bernie off guard. It was a jolt and, for a moment, she felt the exhilaration that had been missing lately but was a distant memory by the time she changed out of her scrubs, replaced by a familiar feeling of restlessness. Perhaps it was time to look for a new challenge. 

She was just about to turn the in key in the lock when a chime sounded from deep within her coat pocket, bringing her attention back to the present. Bernie pushed her front door open, shrugging the handbag off her shoulder before reaching for her phone. 

The ringing stopped just as she finally extricated the device. 

_ Unknown caller. _

Bernie stared at it for a second before sighing. Probably a cold caller trying to sell double glazing and it was just as well she’d missed it. She was about to place her phone onto the shelf by the door when it chirped again, this time signalling a text message. 

_ I trust you’ve read the invitation and am looking forward to meeting you on the appointed date. _

The identity of the sender was yet again unknown. Bernie frowned, confused, before she remembered the envelope from her locker. She rifled through her bag and pulled out the cream coloured packet. She ran a finger over the seal and the edge of a flap seemed to appear where there was none before. It might be the lighting in her hall but she could have sworn that the embossed pattern on the seal hadn’t been there a second ago. She squinted at it and just about made out the letters H,C and H entwined and centered in the middle of a five sided star. 

Curiouser and curiouser.

Bag and coat discarded, she made her way towards the kitchen and put the kettle on. She stared mesmerized at the envelope as she waited for the water to boil, filled with equal parts intrigue and trepidation, before pulling a knife of the drawer and slipping it under the seal, prying it open. It contained a folded sheet of paper, thick and textured, like the envelope. 

There was only one way to find out what it was, Bernie thought as she pulled out the loose the content and unfolded the page.

_ Dear Ms Wolfe, _

_ You are cordially invited to attend an interview for the position of Trauma Surgeon which has become available. _

_ I look forward to meeting you soon. _

_ S.C. _

Bernie stared at the brief note, more confused than ever. She flipped the sheet over, and found a date and time along with an address listed neatly on the reverse, but nothing else. It must be someone’s idea of a prank, she concluded, tossing the note and envelope into the recycling bin, watching it land on top of  the the containers from last night’s dinner. Pushing any further thought of it out of her mind, Bernie pulled a mug out and began making her tea. 

* * *

She should have known that it wasn’t going to be simple as that. The second letter appeared two days later, this time left on the seat of her car. Her locked and alarmed car. Bernie checked instinctively for signs of forced entry but found none. At first glance, it was just a duplicate of the one she had thrown away the other night. The prankster was evidently persistent, Bernie thought as she scanned the sheet. She was about to toss it aside to be thrown away later when something caught her eye. There was a small orange stain on one corner of the note and it looked vaguely familiar. A closer look and a sniff confirmed her suspicion.

Bean juice. 

A light clicked on in her head and she suddenly remembered. There had been an empty baked beans can at the top of her bin when the note was tossed into it two nights ago but this couldn’t possibly be the same note. It was a mere coincidence and nothing more. She regarded the note for a moment. There was only one way of putting this to an end if this was someone’s idea of a joke. Bernie folded the paper and tore it in half, repeating until it was reduced into a pile of small fragments and looked for the nearest bin.

_ There. Gone and good riddance. _

Bernie smiled to herself as she settled into the driver’s seat and turned the ignition.

* * *

She nearly missed it the third time. It was hidden amongst her mail and the usual deluge of flyers and it was the same cream envelope in the now familiar hand. Bernie paused nervously before slitting the package open. The note was identical, only this time it had not only the stain but light creases running up and down the page separating them into rectangular segments. It was as if someone had carefully constructed it like putting together pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Bernie took a deep breath and sighed. Whoever was responsible for the note was obviously determined that she kept the appointment and, despite the surreal feel to the whole affair, she was curious to know who they were. Coat shrugged and shoes kicked off, Bernie made her way into the living room and settled onto the sofa. It was an unusual recruitment technique but the timing was uncanny.

It had started two months ago when the word Holby in the jobs section of the BMJ caught her eye. She would normally have skimmed over it but something made her pause. It was as if there was an inexplicable force pulling her home and she had grabbed onto the temptation with both hands. She had accepted the locum position, hoping that she’d impress enough to be offered a permanent post. 

Until now. 

Strange how the notes had appeared just as she was feeling the familiar restlessness return. Bernie glanced at the note again before pulling her phone out and entering the address in her contacts, making a mental note to look for it on her way back from work the next day.

* * * 

“Triple shot skinny latte?” 

Bernie looked up from her phone and smiled her thanks at the barista. She was about to pick the drink up when the screen on her phone refreshed, flashing the same response as before. 

_ Address not found.  _

Bernie drew a weary sigh as she swiped the notification away. It had probably been a joke after all and she’d fallen for it. She was in the midst of silently berating herself when a hard nudge against her shoulder caused her to stumble, her hand flailing and inevitably knocking over the drink she was reaching for. The caramel coloured liquid spread and spilled over the edge of the counter and Bernie reacted instinctively, grabbing handfuls of paper towels, tamping them down on the pool of liquid. She was so engrossed in her effort that she missed the fact that she had company.

“I’m so sorry.” The voice was warm and silky.

“It’s alright. I’ve got…” Bernie answered, distracted, tidying up the last of the spill before she looked up, trailing off to a stop when she finally laid eyes on the sight before her. “...most of it.” 

The voice belonged to a brunette, perfectly coiffed, lips quirking upwards in a half smile. She took a step forward, paper towel in hand to help, when a young man bearing cleaning equipment appeared and took over. Bernie took the opportunity to take a closer look at her new companion. She was dressed in a svelte black dress, the hem stopping just below her knees. The hand that had reached out to help her earlier ended in slim, well manicured fingers. Her eyes drifted upwards, noting the contour of her neck, the dimple on her chin, her blood red lipstick stained lips, before finally meeting a pair of deep hazel eyes. 

“I should get you another.” The woman smiled before gesturing to the barista. 

“You don’t have to, really,” Bernie protested weakly. She seemed to be inexplicably distracted, nay, mesmerised by this stranger. 

“But I do,” the woman answered in a husky voice, leaning closer, grazing a hand along Bernie’s arm as she did before pulling back. 

Bernie felt her mouth go dry, a flush of heat rising in her neck and face immediately, the skin underneath the fabric of the sleeve tingling as if she’d been branded. She swallowed hard, her mind frantically thinking of something to say. Anything would be preferable to standing there gawping at this stunningly beautiful stranger. The appearance of her replacement drink bought her a few extra seconds as she turned to pick it up. Bernie had her drink in hand and swivelled round to thank her newfound acquaintance, only to meet thin air. Her eyes swept the room wildly, searching but finding nothing. Whoever the woman was, she had slipped away very quickly. 

The sound of a cleared throat reminded her that she was holding up the queue and Bernie smiled apologetically and moved aside, eyes searching for a free table, finding one by the window. She took a large sip from the tall glass, humming in appreciation as the caffeine surged through her system. There was that tingly feeling again, just below the shoulder of her left arm. Bernie was about to roll up her sleeve and check when her mobile sounded an alert.

_ Address found. _

She blinked and stared at the screen. According to the directions, the building was just across the road. She looked out of the glass front of the cafe and found what she was looking or almost immediately. A small but striking building with a marbled facade and large black doors across the middle. The symbol on the seal and the intertwined letters from the invitation stood out in relief over the entrance. 

How could she have missed that, she wondered? Bernie was almost certain the building hadn’t been there earlier when she had walked the entire length of the road looking for it. Bernie drained her coffee and pushed herself out of the chair, heading towards the door. The sense of foreboding from before was still there but she was now even more curious than ever to find out what the mysterious HCH was.

* * *

“Can I help you?” 

The reception area decorated minimally, with clean lines of steel and glass. It gave the room a sense of space, Bernie observed as she smiled at the the woman behind the desk.

“I have an appointment,” she answered, handing over the well-handled note.

The woman nodded curtly as she accepted the sheet, glancing at it briefly. “Mr Hanssen will be with you shortly,” she answered succinctly, turning her attention back to the screen in front of her.

Bernie was about to ask who he was when a door slid open at the opposite side of the room, revealing a tall slender man in a black suit. He tugged at the cuffs of his coat, straightening the sleeves as he crossed the room in her direction.

“Ms Wolfe,” he greeted her with a nod. “We’ve been expecting you.” 

Bernie acknowledge him with a tilt of her head. “I got your note offering the position as a trauma surgeon.”

Hanssen nodded. “We’re always looking for the best and your name came up.”

“I’m flattered, of course,” Bernie answered. She paused for an instant before continuing. “You have an unconventional method of recruiting staff. To be honest, I wouldn’t have come had your persistence not piqued my curiosity.”

“I promise it’ll all be clear once I have the opportunity to explain,” Hanssen continued smoothly, as if reading her thoughts. “This way, please.” He gestured towards the open doorway. 

Bernie looked at him briefly before shifting her attention to the open door. The entire experience had been surreal and every step forward only served to raise more questions. She took a deep breath and crossed the room to join Hanssen. 

Only one way to find out.

* * * 

“Please take a seat.” Hanssen gestured toward the sofa on his left as Bernie stepped into the room.

Bernie blinked, orientating herself to the new surroundings before lowering herself down onto the seat. The room was mostly empty, except for the sofa and a coffee table next to it. The walls were plain except for the large HCH emblem in jet black taking up most of the opposite wall. There was a bookcase next to her seat but instead of the usual medical texts, it was filled with identically bound hardback volumes, an encyclopedia set of some sort. She read the spine of the book closest to her.

The Encyclopedia Demonica.

She was about to pull the nearest one off the shelf when Hanssen spoke. “I’m certain you have some questions for me.”

Bernie considered her response. This was certainly the strangest job interview she’d ever attended and there were many questions in her mind. It didn’t take long for her to she settle on the one that had been most curious about.

“What is that? Bernie asked, pointing towards the symbol.

Hanssen flicked a glance at the wall before answering. “That is the emblem for Holby CIty Hospital.”

Bernie gave him a look of surprise. “Holby City? I thought that was on the other side of the river.”

“Let’s just say that we’re a specialised adjunct tasked with dealing with the cases that don’t fall within the normal purview of the NHS,” Hanssen replied smoothly. “Perhaps it’ll be clearer once I show you the rest of the hospital.” The symbol on the wall split neatly into half as he crossed the room, revealing a short corridor. One that Bernie was certain hadn’t been there when she was scrutinising the wall earlier. 

“Shall we?” Hanssen tilted his head towards the doorway and Bernie answered by joining him.

They walked briskly, rounding a corner towards a set of double doors. Hanssen muttered something under his breath and they immediately swung open. Bernie’s eyes widened as they stepped onto what appeared to be a large hospital ward. The bays were mostly occupied and there were the doctors and nurses moving about between them, all clad in black scrubs. They approached what Bernie assumed was the nurses’ station and the man sitting behind it stood up, greeting them with a surprised look on his face.

“Mr Hanssen, we weren’t expecting you here today. Ms Campbell said that you’d be busy with an important interview.”

“I am. This,” he gestured towards Bernie, “is Ms Wolfe. She may be joining us as a trauma surgeon if she’s suitably impressed by your ward, Nurse Fletcher.”

“It’s a well-oiled machine as always.” He turned towards Bernie and stuck a hand out. “Pleased to meet you. Charge nurse Adrian Fletcher. Fletch for short.”

Bernie grasped his hand and smiled. “Bernie Wolfe.” 

Fletch grinned, baring his teeth, which included an impressive set of canines. “Wolfe, eh? Looks like that might be a sign that we’ll work very well together.”

Bernie was about to ask what he meant when an alarm went off in a nearby bay. Fletch bounded immediately towards the sound and they followed closely behind. A dark haired young woman in scrubs was examining the patient, who by Bernie’s reckoning didn’t look well at all. His skin was a pale chalky grey and there were several open wounds on his legs as well as his chest. They were deep cuts, to the bone is some places. There was a series of large stitches where his right knee met his shin. It reminded her of the injuries she’d seen whilst she was in the Army when one of the soldiers in her unit was attacked with a machete.

“What do we have here, Nurse Jackson?” Hanssen enquired as he stepped up to the bedside. 

“He had an accident last night.” Donna paused, flicking a look at Bernie before continuing after Hanssen gave her small nod. “Ran into a pack of werewolves while he was scavenging for dinner and they took a swipe at his leg and pulled it off. Ms Campbell reattached his leg and I’ve started the usual infusion.” 

The body on the bed stirred and moaned. 

“Shouldn’t those wounds be sutured as well?” Bernie asked, brows furrowing in concern. “And what’s in the IV?” She pulled the labelless pack towards her and scrutinized its content. The milky pink suspension dripped slowly through a tube attached to the patient’s arm. 

“Standard mixture of fifty percent grey matter in CSF,” Fletch replied.

“Brain tissue infusion. This man is barely alive and you’re... Her eyes landed on the monitors and she stuttered to a halt, eyes widening in alarm at the flat lines she saw. She touched the arm and the man moaned again, opening his eyes, staring straight back at her. Bernie looked between all three of them before settling on Hanssen. “This man has no vital signs but he’s clearly alive. I don’t understand.”

Hanssen cleared his throat before guiding her away from the bed. “He’s one of the undead. A zombie.”

“Zombie,” Bernie repeated. “So you’re telling me that this is a hospital for zombies.” The words sounded even more ridiculous spoken aloud. 

Hanssen tilted his head, considering her response before answering. “Among others. We have our fair share of werewolves and vampires as well. That patient there, for instance,” he said, pointing towards a figure clad in bandages from head to toe, shuffling along the corridor clutching onto an IV stand, “is a mummy. Welcome to to the Holby City Hospital of Horrors.”

Bernie raked her eyes across the rest of the ward and picked up another two zombies and a large furry figure with wolf-like features. “This must be a Halloween prank,” she muttered.

“No, Ms Wolfe. This is very real and you’ve been carefully selected for the job, should you wish to accept it.”

Bernie shook her head. “I can’t imagine why I would be, considering that all of this is completely unbelievable in the first place.”

“Because, you, my dear Berenice, are a witch,” a silky voice answered from behind her.

She swiveled round and found herself staring into a pair of hazel eyes, recognising them almost immediately. Hanssen opened his mouth to introduce them when the woman stepped forward and slid her hand into Bernie’s.

“Serena Campbell. Head of Recruitment and Chief Witch.”

_ Of course. _

“You’re the one responsible for sending the invitation,” Bernie answered, finding herself staring at the bright ruby red lips stretched in a smile.

Serena dipped her chin in acknowledgment, holding  onto Bernie’s hand a little longer before releasing it “Now that we’re properly acquainted, why don’t I take over the tour and show you the rest of the hospital.”

Bernie found herself being guided by a hand on her shoulder towards the opposite end of the ward. “I know you have questions, so ask away,” Serena said as they walked.

“I’m willing to keep an open mind about the existence of witches, considering what I’ve seen here. But you’re saying that I’m a witch and that isn’t possible.”

“You’re one of us, I assure you. I’ve looked at your credentials myself and they are very impressive. I dare say that you might be the most powerful witch this coven has seen in a long time. Aside from myself, of course,” Serena explained, holding open a door, inviting Bernie to step through. They exited the ward into a dimly lit corridor with a series of side rooms leading off it. “Haven’t you often felt that no matter where you are, it always feels like if you’re constantly looking for something that’s missing in your life?”

Bernie pulled to a stop and stared at the back of Serena’s head. “How did you know?”

Serena turned round as she answered. “I’ve studied your credentials very thoroughly.” She raked her eyes up and down Bernie’s figure appreciatively before continuing. “Needless to say you’ve exceeded all my expectations.”

A heated flush coloured Bernie’s cheeks. She watched as Serena pushed the first door they came to open. Peeking inside, she saw the inert figure of a slim blonde lying on a metal table. A frazzled man in a lab coat hovered over her, twisting and adjusting knobs on the various pieces of equipment surrounding the woman. His head snapped upwards momentarily when he noticed their presence before mumbling something incoherent and returning to what he was doing before. 

Serena turned to Bernie and explained. “Professor Gaskell specialises in the field of reanimation. He is convinced that there is a way to bring back the dead other than the zombification process.”

Bernie stared at the woman on the table and murmured. “It would be a shame to turn her into a zombie, I suppose.”

Serena’s eyes narrowed as she answered. “Yes, Roxanna is attractive in her own way. If you like the waifish blonde look.” She started pulling the door shut, propelling Bernie along when the professor roared. “Meegor! Where are the electrodes I asked you to get?”

Bernie caught a peek, just before the door closed, of a hunched-back figure shuffling, dragging a bundle of steel rods behind her as she hobbled towards him.

Serena showed Bernie a few of the other rooms along the way, starting with the blood bank, with a row of wooden caskets lying in the dark, their occupants attached to identical drips. She explained that the room was shielded from all UV sources and kept in pitch black to prevent any accidental burns.

They finally reached the end of the corridor and Serena pushed the final door open. The desk was black mahogany and with a large ornate chair behind it. The centrepiece of the room was a huge cauldron, blue liquid bubbling just below the rim. Serena flicked her wrist and the visitor’s chair slid silently away from the desk and angled itself towards Bernie, who took it as an invitation to sit.

Serena rounded the desk and took her seat. “So, what do you think so far?”

Bernie pursed her lips thoughtfully before answering. “I’m not sure if I’m convinced. I should have supernatural powers if I’m a witch, which I certainly don’t.”

Serena stared at her, eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Oh, how about the ability to heal?

Bernie shrugged as she lowered herself into her chair. “That’s part of the job the last time I checked.”

“Perhaps but invincibility certainly isn’t’.”

“What?”

Serena listed off the times Bernie had escaped bodily harm during her long career, but could see that Bernie was still unconvinced. “There is one other thing you’ve proven to be extremely adept at.”

“Oh?”

“This a skill I think is best served by a demonstration,” Serena purred, closing the distance between them, a wicked smile on her face when Bernie’s eyes dilated as she lowered herself onto her lap.

Bernie gulped, her voice stuttering as she spoke. “What’s that?”

“Oh, I’m sure you know the answer, Ms Wolfe,” Serena breathed, leaning forward until their lips were mere inches apart. “A rare skill. One that very few have achieved.”

Bernie licked her lips and edged a little closer. “I was hoping that the feeling would be mutual.”

“It most definitely is,” Serena answered, threading her fingers through Bernie’s, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. “It’s been a long time since anyone has been able to cast a spell on me.”

Bernie drew in a staggered breath, her heart pounding as the sensation flowed upwards before suffusing her entire body a warm heat. Their eyes met for a moment before she surged forward and captured the ruby lips with hers. Serena’s other hand immediately buried itself in her hair, cradling the back of her head to pull her forward, deepening the kiss. They were both breathless by the time pulled apart and Bernie had to blink to regain her focus. Serena smiled at her, a hand caressing her side, teasing along the sliver of skin between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her trousers. “So, Berenice, what’s your answer?”

Bernie felt her throat go dry at the way Serena enunciated the syllables of her name silkily and just about managed to croak her answer. 

“Yes.”


End file.
